This invention relates generally to pergolas, and more particularly to pergola end caps.
Prior art pergolas have generally been made from wood or metal. Wood and metal are adversely affected by weather, structurally and aesthetically deteriorating over time. To overcome the weather limitations of prior art materials, vinyl is becoming a popular substitute material. Vinyl provides the structural and aesthetic qualities of prior art materials with the added advantage of being nearly impervious to the effects of weather.
The vinyl components used in constructing pergola structures are pre-made rigid extrusions. Vinyl extrusions have generally hollow, rectangular shapes. End caps are required to finish protruding pergola ends. Prior art vinyl end caps have been flat pieces. Aesthetically, it is desirable to have shaped pergola ends, especially if decorative ends are desired in the pergola structure.
The present invention provides a shaped, decorative pergola vinyl end cap, a method of shaping pergola vinyl component ends, and a portable tool used for shaping pergola vinyl component ends.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.